


Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku Vol. 8

by Noizchild



Series: Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku [8]
Category: Shinreigari GHOST HOUND
Genre: Angels, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Secrets, Storms, Supernatural Elements, The Past, Tokyo '87, soul travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: We pick up where we left off from volume seven. Heaven, Earth, and Hell are all trapped in the angels' apartment, waiting out the typhoon. As the days pass, more secrets come to light. They could pull them together or break them apart. And who is the entity that keeps possessing Baby Doll and digging out these secrets? It's certainly going to be a long five days.





	1. The Storm Opens Everything

The Storm Opens Everything

-Ben-

It took about five nights. Five nights and so many secrets came out. Max caused a crack in the dam and now the leaks kept coming. We didn't even know how to stop it. I turned and looked behind me. No one was speaking. I can't really read the air. The angels keep looking out the window as if looking for something. Jules won't even make eye contact with me. I turned around my friends.

"Uh…" I spoke up. All eyes flew on me. I closed my eyes and looked down at my hands.

"Never mind," I muttered. Oh boy…

Have we even tried to go outside? Nobody has even tried. I thought about, but I don't know why I haven't done it. My hand touched the doorknob but then I took it off. It just didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it. We really need to go out and get supplies.

I sat down on the floor as I reflect on how we all got to this point. The more I think about it, the more I don't like it. I paused when I felt someone standing over me. I slowly lifted my head. Baby Doll stood over me with no emotion on her face.

"Baby Doll?" I asked. She reached out and touched me atop my head. Baby Doll moved her lips, but no sound came out. Then, her voice came through my head quite piercing. Those eight words were enough to break me to what would unfold around us.

I have seen all and the end starts hard.

She collapsed in front of me as I came to. Baby Doll looked like she was falling in slow motion right before my eyes. It just happened in a flash. Everyone was surrounding her, shaking her awake. I drew my knees to my chest and started trembling.

What did she mean by that? More importantly, was that really her talking just now?


	2. The Park

The Park

-Five Weeks Earlier-

-Baby Doll-

He is such an idiot. I can't stand everything about him. But, he has his uses. Today, Masayuki invited me out to the park. At first, I said no. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because," he said.

"Just because…"

"Come on. Just come out for the day with me."

I frowned over the phone. "You won't stop until I say yes, will you?"

"No."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. Where are you now?"

"I'm outside of your apartment," he said. A confused look came over my face.

"Huh?" I asked. I got up and walked over to my window. Masayuki stood outside, looking up and waving at me. Is this really surprising? I did give him my address, but that was just to keep him quiet. He hadn't come here until now.

"I'll be right down," I said. I hung up and got dressed.

* * *

There's something about the park that is so calming. I can't put it into words, but I can close my eyes and get lost in my head space. There weren't many people around at the time. And elderly couple sat on a park bench, enjoying the day. A group of small children were playing a group game in the grass. I reached up as if to grab a cloud floating by in the bright blue sky. Alright, I felt myself sinking into my happy space. Even Masayuki takes a hint. That day, he didn't talk much. I found myself shocked by his lack of words. I felt tempted to speak up, but my head space was quick to quiet myself down. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the sky.

But then, a question came into my head.

"Do you feeling that something big is coming for us?" I asked. Masayuki glanced over at me.

"Huh?" he asked. I puffed up my cheeks and shook my head. I should've spoke up again, but I didn't think that he would understand at the time.

-Present Day-

This typhoon did something to my body. I keep seeing waves green lines and my soul leaves my body. Masayuki and his friends would call this "soul-travelling". We have a different name for it, but it's lame so we go with soul-travelling. I digress.

Suddenly, I flew out of my body and I started seeing strange things. First, I saw that park. It looked so empty and bright. The grass grown green and covered everything in my view. The flowers kept popping up and blooming at alarming rates. No animals or people in sight.

But then, I saw her looking up at me in the same spot that Masayuki and I sat weeks before.

Oh…


	3. Good Little Boys

Good Little Boys

Max used to be alone. He didn't seem to know how to connect with people. The boy never really spoke up to begin with. It didn't help that he was in a foreign country. Sure he was born in Tokyo, but he stood out like a sore thumb. His mother didn't find it healthy.

"You have to make friends," she said. Max didn't argue with her. It wasn't in his nature. He just wanted to make other people happy. His mother tried to take him to the park. She had to push him along to the playground.

"Go on," she said. "Get out there and make some friends. Go on. Go on." His mother pushed him a step further. The little boy walked over to the playground. What else could he do? So many of the children looked so happy playing with their friends. Max on the other hand felt out of place. He would've been happier to be in his room, reading. His mother was happy to see him do so, but she thought that he needed some friends.

Max looked over to his right when heard a ball bouncing towards his direction. He saw a soccer ball bounce and roll over to his feet. A boy about his age with short dark hair and glasses ran behind it.

"Hey!" he shouted. Max gave him a puzzled look. The boy raced over towards him.

"Excuse me, can you hand me the ball?" he asked. Max pointed to his chest.

"Yes," the other boy said.

"Oh," Max said. He picked up the ball and threw it back to him.

"Thanks," the little boy said. He stared at Max as he narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't seen you before," he said. "Are you new here?"

"Uh… no," Max said. "I just stay at home and read." The other little boy began to smile.

"Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Play?" Max asked.

"Yeah, do you want to play ball with us?"

"Okay…"

The other little boy shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Max shook his head.

"No, I would love to," he said. His potential new friend smiled.

"Great!" he said. The little boy stuck out his hand. "My name is Ben. What's your name?" Max stared at him looking so confused at first. Ben nudged his hand like a hint.

"Max," the first boy said as he slowly took his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Ben said. "Let's be friends!" Max gave him a blank stare.

"O… Okay…" he mumbled. His new friend had the whitest teeth that he had ever seen.

Back in present day…


	4. Warm Feelings

Warm Feelings

She may shove him away, but he will follow her. Masayuki made a promise and he's going to keep it. But why does he do this? What does he get out of it? Initially, Masayuki wanted something interesting to chase off. Soul-travelling, the ghost world, and the secrets of Suiten were thrilling enough. It wouldn't hurt to have one more mystery. A ghost looking for her killer was right up his alley.

Baby Doll wasn't a fan of his. He saw it written all over her face. If she didn't need him, she would try and avoid him with all costs. But lately, she has softened a bit. But, not by much. It didn't matter to him. Masayuki became intrigued by this mystery and wanted to see this through.

Another motive started to rise to surface. He didn't even see it at the time. The boy still doesn't know what to call it. Part, of Masayuki wanted to protect her. She didn't really need it and he didn't know what he was protecting her from.

"Look, if you need me for anything," he said one day in the library. "You can call me. I will be there for you." Baby Doll gave him a strange look.

"Okay…" she said. Masayuki didn't know why it came out like that. He just felt like it needed to be said. Something told him that she would need to be by his side more often as the days wore on.

Nothing could be truer than what they were experiencing right now.

Masayuki could tell that she wasn't her right now. Baby Doll kept fading in and out of her mind. When she came back, she was sweating and pale. She looked so pale as she trembled.

"Are you okay?" he whispered on night one. She turned to him, panting.

"Yes," she said. The ghost girl looked like she was about to faint. Masayuki used his body to keep her sitting up.

"Stay with me, okay?" he said. "Can you hear me?" She looked up at him and tried to nod.

"Good," Masayuki said. "Can I get you anything? Do you need any water or something like that?"

"Yes," Baby Doll said in a hoarse whisper.

"Okay, I can get you that," he whispered. "Just hang onto me, okay?" Baby Doll nodded once. Masayuki looped his arm under hers and pulled her in closer.

"You ready?" he asked. "I'm going to pull you and we're going to walk into the kitchen, you got it?"

"Okay," she said.

"Ready? One… Two… Three…" Masayuki said. The boy pulled her to her feet. She felt heavier than she usually was.

"You still with me?" he asked. Baby Doll nodded as if she was dozing off. Masayuki shook her from side to side.

"Stay with me," he said. "I can't have you passing out on me. You have to walk with me, okay?" She spoke, but he could barely hear her. He knew that he had to move right away. Masayuki did most of the walking as he hauled Baby Doll to the kitchen for some water.

Taro and Makoto had been watching from their corner of the room. They too could tell that something was off with Baby Doll. The angels had a better grasp of what it was, but they lacked the details. Natalia herself hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.


	5. Awkward Dinner with the Lions

Awkward Dinner with the Lions

-Three Weeks Ago-

Izumi's secret came out. It started with a phone call. She mumbled to herself as she awoke to the ringing beside her bed.

"Go away," she grumbled. The phone wouldn't stop ringing. The angel groaned as she reached over for her phone.

"What?!" Izumi snapped.

"Is this Izumi?" a woman's voice asked on the other line. A confused look came over the angel's face.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Hanako," the woman said. "Tomie's girlfriend." Izumi froze with big eyes. She sat up with a jolt.

"What?!" she asked.

"I am the girlfriend," Hanako said.

"Oh…" the angel said in a low voice. The girlfriend chuckled over the phone.

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," the other woman said. Izumi had a confused look on her face.

"Talk?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you free this evening?"

"Why?"

"I'm inviting you over for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

Hanako laughs over the phone. "Relax, I'm not going to try and poison you. I just want you to come over and have dinner with us. How does that sound?"

_Awful!_  "Great!" Izumi said. "I would love to come."

"Good," Hanako said. "We will see you at six." Izumi stared at her phone.  _What just happened?_  Something told her that she was nothing going to like where this was headed.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

Izumi put on her best dress and headed out to her secret girlfriend's house. Already, she could see how this was going to play out in her head. So many questions followed behind. How did Hanako find out about us? What was she going to do with us? Who was she mad at more—Tomie or me? Hanako may have been polite over the phone, but I could tell by the hidden rage in her tone that she was not taking it well. Izumi said yes to this dinner. Too late to back out of it now.

Izumi took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. How long before the shitstorm unfolded. One… Two… Three… Four…

She looked up when she heard the door open. Hanako greeted her with a big, fake smile.

"Good evening," she said. "So nice to see the famous Izumi." The angel nervously laughed as she forced herself to smile back.

"Hi…" she said. Izumi tired to look into the house. Tomie sat at the table with eyes lowered. She too looked like she wanted to flee the house. Meanwhile, Hanako bowed.

"Come right in," she said. "Dinner's just about ready." Hanako moved aside. Izumi stood for a few seconds as she tried to picture how this night would go.

"Thank you," she said. The women bowed and the angel walked inside. Hanako closed the door behind her.

* * *

No one really spoke at dinner. Hanako did all of the talking. She acted like everything was fine. Meanwhile, Tomie and Izumi couldn't even look at each other. Tomie's face look so red as she tried to look around anywhere else. She so desperately wanted to scream. Izumi played out what would possibly come after dinner once she and Hanako were alone. Would the main woman yell at her? Slap her in the face? Threaten her? It took her all not to get up and run out of the house.

"Oh, could you help me with the dishes, Izumi-san?" Hanako finally asked. The angel gave her a strange look.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes," the main woman said. "I would like to speak with you in private." The sharpness in her tone told Izumi that she had no choice but to obey. The angel lowered her head.

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you," Hanako said. Both women walked into the kitchen, leaving Tomie to bury her head in her hands.


	6. Keeping Calm

Keeping Calm

-Jules-

It's been like this for a few days now. I have been doing my best to keep it together. At least, Ben and Kele aren't acting stupid like they normally do. I think they have too much on their mind to do anything. Everything here feels so tense. I don't like it.

I looked out the window. It's raining again. I am getting sick of the rain.

"Doesn't it ever let up?" I asked. I saw Robin's reflection in the window. I glanced over my shoulder with no emotion on my face.

"Oh," I said.

"You look sad," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm not sad, just bored," I said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Robin asked. She walked over to the window and sat down next to me. I shrugged as my eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"I suppose so," I said. I turned back to the window. "I am just trying to keep it together here."

"Keep it together?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," I said. I looked at the rest of people in the room. Most of them look half-asleep. I noticed Masayuki carrying Baby Doll off to the kitchen area of the apartment. She's been acting weird over the past couple of days. I asked what was wrong, but no one gave me an answer.

"How are you not sick of the rain?" I asked.

"I don't know," Robin said. I wrinkled my nose at her. Must be nice to live in her little world. She just seemed so easily amused. Even the rain didn't seem to bother her. How is she not looking for something to do? Okay to be fair, she was walking around the apartment and looking through the closets. (Liz had to get her to stop at one point.)

I reached into my pocket and pulled out iPod. I looked down at it and gave a mental shrug. The sounds that come from it are starting to blend together. It's only good for helping me sleep now. It just makes me sad. And this is supposed to go on for another day too? I don't think I can take this. I flopped back onto the floor and groaned.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"No," I said. I closed my eyes and put my hand over them. If anybody needs me, I will be off in lala land or wherever Robin goes off in her head. Don't wait up for me. I probably won't answer.


	7. Ben's Little Friends

Ben's Little Friends

Back in the 90's, Ben's little circle started to form. Max followed him around because he didn't have that many friends. He didn't even talk much at first. One day, Ben poked him in the arm with two fingers.

"Ow," Max murmured, rubbing his arm. Ben tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"How come you never talk at all?" Ben asked. Max shook his head. His friend shrugged. He had gotten used to his friend being that way. It's so boring to play by yourself as a kid. Sure, Max wasn't social, but at least there was someone to play with. Ben could even show him how to play certain games.

It wouldn't hurt to have more friends, though.

On the day Ben and Max met Kele was days before school was opening. Three days to be exact. Ben was leading his awkward friend into the playground. He glanced over his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. Max shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, looking down at his feet. Ben stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Come on," he said. "I can't pick all of the games all of the time. Come up with something for a change." Max bit his lower lip.

"Okay…" he mumbled. Ben stared at him, hoping to change something today. Maybe this push could help pull Max out of his little glass box. Suddenly, a paper tip hit him in the cheek.

"Ow!" he shouted. Ben turned his head to see a black boy running towards him.

"Sorry!" he shouted. The little black boy caught up to the other two little boys. Ben brought into a huge smile.

"That's okay," he said. "My name is Ben. This is Max. Want to play with us?" The black boy rubbed the back of his head a chuckled.

"Sure," he said. "My name is Kele."


	8. Tending to Angels

Tending to Angels

Masayuki and Baby Doll made it to the kitchen. He leaned her against the wall. She turned her head towards as he turned on the faucet. The angel panted softly.

"You okay?" Masayuki asked. Baby Doll slowly nodded.

"Good, good," he said. The boy grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He turned when he heard Baby Doll muttering something under her breath.

"Hm?" he asked. Baby Doll slowed down her breathing.

"I don't understand it," she said.

"Understand what?" Masayuki asked. She looked at him with big eyes.

"I have been nothing but mean to you," the angel said. "Why are you being nice to me now?" He smiled as he turned off the faucet.

"Because you're letting me," he said. The boy walked over and handed her the cup.

"Can you drink this?" Masayuki asked. Baby Doll slowly lifted her hand and took hold of the cup. She took small sips of the water.

"Better?" he whispered. She nodded as water ran down the corner of her mouth.

"Masayuki," Baby Doll whispered.

"Yes?" the boy asked. She looked like an injured little puppy as she grabbed onto his hand.

"Please… Stay with me," the angel pleaded. Her lower lip started to tremble. Masayuki stared at her with a dazed look in his eyes as breathed heavily. Out of nowhere, he darted forward and kissed her on the lips. Under normal circumstances, she would push him off and slap him. But right now, she sat there passive as he kissed her. Masayuki pulled back, blushing.

"Uh… I'm so sorry," he said.

"No," Baby Doll said.

"No?" the boy asked. She tried to lean forward and kiss her. He met her halfway and kissed her again.


	9. Bitter Cut Ties

Bitter Cut Ties

"Oh, could you help me with the dishes, Izumi-san?" Hanako finally asked. The angel gave her a strange look.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes," the main woman said. "I would like to speak with you in private." The sharpness in her tone told Izumi that she had no choice but to obey. The angel lowered her head.

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you," Hanako said. Both women walked into the kitchen, leaving Tomie to bury her head in her hands.

* * *

Izumi stood over the soapy water with her stomach turning. Hanako kept smiling the whole time. But, the angel could see burning rage in her eyes. She was biding her time to lash out. Who would she take her anger out on first? Girlfriend or the mistress? Izumi buried her head closer to the sink.

Hanako walked into the kitchen at last. She walked beside the angel. Izumi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Hanako picked up a soapy dish rag and started washing. The women didn't talk for what felt like minutes.

Hanako squeezed the rag.

"How long do you think your little fantasy is going to last here?" she asked loud enough for only Izumi to hear her. The angel jerked her head upwards.

"What?" she asked in a whisper. Hanako looked at her, glaring.

"I work a decent-paying nine to five job," she said. "I pay for the food, bills, everything she needs, and nice things for her. We have been committed to each other for seven years now. What can you provide for Tomie-chan?"

"Sex?" Izumi asked. Hanako all but laughed at her.

"I provide her the same thing too," she said. "Just because I am on the road all of the time doesn't mean things are going to be any different. Sure, Tomie-chan gets lonely when I'm gone. But I make up for it with time and love well spent." She dropped the rag into the hot soapy water.

"But you," she said. "You don't really have much to show for her. You have sex, but that's about it. Do you have well-paying job?"

"No…"

"Do you have your own place?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you paying for it?"

"No…"

"Is it up to livable condition for her?"

"No…"

Hanako put up her hands in a shrug. "Oh well, looks like if you took away the sex, Tomie-chan's life would be miserable." Her words stuck the knife in Izumi's chest. Usually, she would throw a punch. But, she couldn't bring herself to respond. And the angel knew why.

Hanako was right.

After the dishes were washed, Hanako walked their guest to the door. She grabbed onto Izumi's arm just as she was going to walk out the door.

"If you come near my Tomie-chan again behind my back, I will make your life hell," she whispered. The angel turned to her with big eyes. Hanako let go of her arm and smiled.

"Good night!" she said. Tomie kept her eyes low as she waved. Izumi shivered and rubbed her arm as she walked all the way home.

Those words still haunted Izumi even to this day while she was trapped in her own apartment.


	10. How Did This Happen?

How Did This Happen?

-Ben-

The more we sit here in the dark, the more things start to become clear to me. How did we all get into this? None of us are blameless. We had a hand in this in one way or another. Even I did. But, who started it? Who was the one who broke everything? I started to try and think back of everyone's roles here.

Max was the one who started the fire in our old school in '92. That ended up spreading us out all over Japan. Then we met up again years later. We met these angels and kids who claim they can soul travel. Weird shit happened and now we're trapped in the apartment of the angels in the middle of a typhoon with no clue what time or day it is.

Wait, there are some things missing with that scenario. There's no way it could be that easy. I'm missing some pieces here. I tried to work everything backwards. We are stuck in this apartment waiting for the storm to pass. Yes. It's pitch black outside and all of the doors and windows are sealed shut. Baby Doll keeps acting weird and saying strange things. The other angels seem nervous and won't say what's going on. The end of that is confirmed. How did we end up here?

Before this, there was some strange shit that happened to us. For instance, those men in black cloaks that keep following the angels around. Said angels are always trying to run or hide from them. Yoshiko let it slip about the reason why.

"They are trying to take us back to Heaven," she said last week. I gave her a confused look.

"Isn't that what you have been trying to do in the beginning?" I asked. She trembled as she shook her head.

"No!" she shouted. "This is different."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She wouldn't say anything else. Yoshiko just shook her head and walked away. That's not the only thing. Those boys have been seeing some of the spirits actively avoiding in ghost form. As if they are afraid of them or something. Don't get me started on the weird visions we all have been having.

This wouldn't have happened if we haven't met. Russell met Natalia. Masayuki met Baby Doll. Max reached out to us through the internet. Gordon and Krista met up by chance. From there, the connection built up and tangled together. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

No, there's something between that. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to think. For some reason, I feel like I have asked these questions before. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Everyone either half-asleep or asleep. I looked down beside me and spotted Kele lying asleep. Lucky bastard, he can sleep so easily. That thought has crossed my mind many times. I lay down on the floor and looked up that blackened ceiling. My mind even began to wander back to the time when Kele and first met.

Then I froze.

What if  _I'm_  the cause of all of this? I had never thought about that before. Oh god… I removed my forehead as I started breathing heavily.

Oh crap! I shut my eyes as the pieces started flooding back to me as the shock from the past overwhelmed.

"Ben? Ben?"


	11. Julie and the Girls

Julie and the Girls

She's always been the one in control. They all gravitated to her. It just sort of happened that way. Even before she a little girl, Julie took charge of her family. It was all in thanks to her mother.

Her mother was ambitious and wanted the best for her family. She raised her daughters to be like her. Julie's older sister, Janis, took to this pretty quickly. Julie herself did the same. Only, her sister seemed to have more luck than her. Janis had a successful career in Japanese-based American company, married, and had a daughter. Julie, on the other hand, was still stuck in an IT manager job where she had no clue what she was doing. She and Ben still weren't married and there were no kids in sight. Just his dog that just had to come with him for some reason.

That didn't stop the girls, and guys, from following her around. At first, Julie didn't mind it. She still doesn't. But she doesn't understand why her. Looking around her, it probably makes more since for the girls. Lisa was the second sane person next to her. Because this, they have a working dynamic to keep the rest of the group together.

With Lisa at her side, Julie was able to keep from going crazy in present day. They met the first day of school. There were rumors to steer clear of Lisa. She was "bad news" and things like that. Julie wasn't one to follow hearsay when she was younger and her mother told her to get along with everyone. "You never know when you might need them most," she told her. Julie took those words to heart. In fact, she was the one who reached out to the girl. She sought out the girl when everyone was walking into the school.

Lisa walked alone with her backpack and a mean face. That didn't put Julie off. She smiled and made her way over to the girl with the long dark brown ponytail and purple backpack. Julie ran up to her with a huge smile on her face. Lisa turned to her, glaring.

"Hi!" Julie said, waving. Lisa hissed at her.

"What the hell do you want?!" she asked.

"I want to be your friend," Julie said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Why not?" the other girl asked. The tough girl tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Julie," the blonde girl said. "And you are?" The tough girl turned away.

"Lisa," she said. Julie stuck out her hand.

"Let's be friends," she said. Confused and slightly annoyed, Lisa walked ahead. Julie shrugged and followed after her. She wasn't going to give up like that.


	12. Calm Down and Get it Together

Calm Down and Get it Together

The boys were keeping her calm. Masayuki can already see the damages. He's trying to keep everything together. He looked over at Baby Doll.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Baby doll shook her head. She took in heavy breaths. Masayuki used a cloth to wipe her forehead. It's been coming and going for three days now. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. It wouldn't let her.

"Can you still hear me?" Masayuki asked. She looked up at him, half-asleep. He waved his hand in front of her face. When that didn't work, he shook her shoulder.

"Hey, hey," the boy said. "Stay with me here." Baby Doll's eyes slowly fluttered open. Masayuki took a breath.

"Good, stay with me, okay?" he asked. Still, he's not the only one who's worried. Taro and Makoto watched from the kitchen. They too have noticed that something wasn't right. The boys couldn't put it into words. However, Baby Doll wasn't there only worry.

Taro, Makoto, Michio, and Masayuki all know that something is coming for them. Like a thief in the night, it will arrive. They aren't sure if even the angels are ready for this. Tokyo '87 won't know what to do. The boys were at a loss too.

But how did it call come to this? When did this black hole first come into being? Is there any way to stop it?

We would have to go back to the start.


	13. The First Contract

The First Contract

It only takes one moment to cause everything to unfold.

Baby Doll couldn't remember the exact details. Tokyo '87 didn't notice it and still couldn't see it. The boys didn't notice it until it was too late. Masayuki only caught it at the last second. He happened to look into her room and see her floating off of the ground, glowing. She had her mouth wide open. Masayuki ran into her room.

"Baby Doll!" he shouted. The boy ran in and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her body felt so cold to the touch. It didn't take long for her to snap back into reality. The angel stared at him with no expression on her face. She appeared to be looking through him.

"Masayuki?" she asked in a small voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

"I guess…" Baby Doll said. "I don't what just happened." Masayuki opened his mouth to speak.

"Baby, did you get those batteries?" Natalia asked from down the hall. Baby Doll jumped to attention.

"Ah! Sure, sure!" she said. "Hang on!" The angel ran over to the dresser drawer. Masayuki ran over to help her. He wasn't sure if he should share with everyone what he had just witnessed. In truth, he couldn't make out what it was either. Something inside of him told him to stay by Baby Doll has this typhoon made landfall.

-Twenty Minutes Earlier-

Baby Doll went upstairs to go get extra batteries for the flashlights. Everything appeared to be in its rightful place. But yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of being stalked. Baby Doll tried her best to ignore it all morning. The angels warned her about giving certain creatures her attention in fear of feeding it. As the day wore on, her nerves started to snap.

In her room, Baby Doll finally turned around.

"What?!" she snapped. "What do you want from me?!" That was all it took. Her body became limp. The whole room around became silent. She couldn't move. Baby Doll's eyes shifted back and forth.

_What… What is this?_

She could feel a pickling sensation crawling up her spine. Then came the feeling of something or someone stabbing an icy knife through her back. Baby Doll gasped as blood trailed down the corner of her mouth. She glanced behind her but couldn't speak.

_Who… Who are you?_

A pair of invisible hands seized her stiff body. The nail tips cutting through her shirt. The next few words sealed these next three days.

"Do not be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. All you have to do is give your body over to me. It will only be for a short time. You see the reason all in due time." The voice sounded so calming. It didn't take much for them to fully take over.

And because she spoke, all three groups would be stuck in a storm bigger than the one heading for them tomorrow.


End file.
